


From the Shadows

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [16]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: "The Red Guardsman had a nasty gash on his forehead and numerous bruises on his face. His uniform was ripped, his cloak missing. The man was still conscious, blinking rapidly. He looked up at Aramis.‘He hurt me…’‘I know, but you’re safe now,’ said Aramis quietly."A serial rapist appears to be picking on the young men of Paris.





	1. 'He hurt me...'

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the previous stories in the series all you need to know is that Aramis and d'Artagnan are in an established relationship. Aramis was arrested and later released for sodomy a few month before this story is set. He is still not completely recovered mentally.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it is complete, I will post a chapter a day.

‘Luc, if you continue to turn up late Treville will have you mucking out the horses for a month,’ said Aramis as he scowled at the cadet who had hurried from the sleeping quarters. 

Duval was still buttoning up his doublet and running his fingers through his scruffy straw coloured hair as he skidded to a halt in front of Aramis.

‘Sorry, sir, I...er…’

‘And stop calling me ‘Sir’, I’ve told you before. Come on before they miss us at the Palace.’

The young man fell into step beside the Musketeer. Aramis glanced at him and wondered why he was late to start his duty again. Porthos had mentioned the cadet was late a few times before. Aramis decided he would amuse himself throughout the day extracting the real reason for his tardiness from him. Guard duty generally required a distraction.

As they passed the man who was watching the gate a movement to his left caught Aramis’ eye. He grabbed Duval by the arm and directed his attention to the source of the distraction.

They both hurried towards the stumbling man. Aramis grabbed him before he collapsed completely to the floor. 

‘What’s happened to him?’ asked Duval.

‘He’s been attacked, I’d have thought that was fairly obvious...do you know him?’

‘I only know a few of the Red Guard by name,’ replied Duval who was crouched down beside the young man that Aramis was now cradling in his arms. 

The Red Guardsman had a nasty gash on his forehead and numerous bruises on his face. His uniform was ripped, his cloak missing. The man was still conscious, blinking rapidly. He looked up at Aramis.

‘He hurt me…’

‘I know, but you’re safe now,’ said Aramis quietly.

‘Who hurt you?’ asked Duval.

The dark-haired young man did not reply, his eyes closed and his head drooped. Aramis indicated for Duval to help him. Between them, they pulled the now unconscious man up and carried him back into the garrison towards the infirmary. Due to his slight stature, they had little trouble carrying him. 

As they passed the guard at the gate Aramis said, ‘get someone to find Treville, tell him what’s happened.’

The man on the gate nodded and ran towards the garrison mess to find someone to pass on the message.

‘Are we allowed to look after Red Guard?’

‘Are you really stupid?’ asked Aramis, ‘of course we can help him, the man’s been attacked.’

Duval looked a little taken aback, ‘sorry it’s just after what they did...to you…’

Aramis realised he had, perhaps, been a little harsh with the cadet, ‘sorry Luc, what happened to me was not the Red Guard’s fault. Most of them were just following orders.’

Duval nodded his understanding. 

They lay the young man on the nearest bed. Aramis looked at the cut to his forehead for a few seconds before stepping away to unbutton his doublet after removing his weapons.

‘Get him stripped off, we need to see if he has any other injuries. The cut to his head will need stitches.’

Aramis busied himself collecting water and cloths. He was aware of Duval pulling the injured man’s shirt off. Duval paused with a slight gasp.

Aramis turned to him, ‘what’s the matter?’ 

Duval had pushed the Guardsman onto his side to pull his shirt out of his breeches, he looked up.

‘There’s blood, on the sheet, I think it’s come from him, it’s on his breeches.’

Concerned, Aramis crossed to the bed, with Duval’s help he eased the unconscious man’s breeches down to his thighs. The back of his underclothes were ripped and covered with blood.

Aramis closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed deeply.

‘What’s happened to him?’ asked Duval.

‘He’s been raped,’ replied Aramis as he grabbed a blanket to cover the man with.

Duval had taken a couple of steps back looking at the blood on his hands. The colour had drained from his face. 

‘Hey, Luc,’ said Aramis, a little concerned the cadet might pass out, ‘help me get him cleaned up.’

Duval took a few seconds to find his voice again, ‘raped? How? I thought that only happened to women.’

Aramis was a little surprised at Duval’s apparent naivety, but he remembered the cadet had come from a small village, he had few relatives and had taken a little time to adapt to living in the city.

As they worked to clean the injured man up Aramis gently explained to Duval what had probably happened to their patient. Duval was shocked. Aramis noticed that he was not making eye contact. 

‘If you have a question to ask, then please ask it. I won’t repeat it.’

‘The thing you were arrested for…’

Aramis had suspected that his arrest was going to come up again, ‘yes, Duval, I was accused of sleeping with men. But I was not accused of attacking them.’

Despite knowing that the other Musketeers had all wholeheartedly accepted him back amongst them when he had recovered from his ordeal in the Chatelet, Aramis still had to be careful about his sexual inclinations. He knew that most of the men were indifferent, and some did not mind. He had yet to come across a Musketeer or Cadet who found the idea of two men being in a relationship abhorrent. He wondered if Duval, now that he understood the concept, would be that man.

Duval was clearly trying to think through all he had just leaned. When he finally spoke Aramis was impressed with the young man.

‘I’m sorry that happened to you. Even if you...are...that way inclined...you shouldn’t be penalised for it. I didn’t really understand what you had been arrested for, I just went along with the others. I was too embarrassed to ask.’

Aramis paused, wondering if Duval would say anything further. The cadet remained silent looking at Aramis a little expectantly.

Aramis sighed, ‘I will happily talk to you about it if you want, if you are curious, but now is not the time. Let’s see to this poor unfortunate soul first.’

Apparently satisfied, at least for the time being, Duval returned his full attention to the injured man lying between them.

Aramis wondered what else Duval would want to know. He was clearly very naive when it came to sex and what people did. Aramis had noticed that Duval tended to just laugh along with the other cadets when they were talking about their latest conquests. The young man had been quite cocky when he first started his cadetship. Aramis realised now that Duval was hiding how nervous he was. But over the weeks he had become a well rounded promising cadet. Aramis was sure, provided the young man learnt to arrive on time, he would make a fine Musketeer one day. 

The unconscious young man lying on the bed between them stirred a little but did not wake up. It appeared to Aramis that the man was trying to push someone away; his attacker no doubt. Aramis had every sympathy for the man. He had endured two similar assaults and would not wish it on anyone. 

Aramis pulled a chair closer to the bed and went about cleaning the cut to the man’s head. Duval threaded a needle ready for him without being asked, he then perched on the edge of the bed and held the unconscious man’s head steady to aid Aramis’ ministrations. 

‘Have you done this before?’ asked Aramis as he put in the first stitch.

‘My mother taught me, we had to do this for ourselves in my village, there was no doctor. We looked out for each other.’

Aramis nodded his approval as he continued to stitch. 

He had finished the stitching when the sound of the door being opened drew their attention.

MMMM

Treville had not enjoyed the ride back from the Palace with the Red Guard Captain, Paquet, in tow. The man had made snide remarks about the Musketeers all the way. The Red Guards field medic who was accompanying them had looked positively embarrassed by the man’s actions. 

They reached the garrison. With no invitation, Paquet walked straight toward the infirmary, pushing the door open as he reached it. 

Treville was about to greet Aramis and ask after his patient when Paquet walked straight up to him and pushed him away with more force than was necessary. Aramis stumbled back a few paces, ending up leaning against a wall looking rather shocked. 

‘I don’t want that touching my man,’ growled Paquet, pointing at Aramis.

Aramis pushed himself off the wall and was about to speak when Treville raised his hand and shook his head. Now was not the time to start an argument.

Paquet looked the injured Red Guard over briefly before nodding to the medic who stepped forward. 

‘What are his injuries?’ asked the medic, looking towards Aramis. 

Treville nodded to Aramis, who took a couple of steps forward but did not return to the side of the bed. 

‘He’s been beaten, badly, he’s bruised. The gash on his head, which I had just finished stitching is his worst injury...and he’s been raped.’

The three newcomers to the room stared at Aramis. The Captain of the Red Guard took a step towards Aramis.

‘And how would you know that?’

Treville turned to the angry man, putting a restraining hand on his chest.

‘Aramis has been a soldier and a field medic from probably before you were a cadet, if he says the man was raped I believe him. He’s seen some pretty nasty stuff.’

Paquet backed down and turned to his own field medic who was laying the blanket back down after assessing the injured man.

‘I agree with Aramis, he’s got bruising on his hips and the small of his back and he’s still bleeding a little. Whoever attacked him was forceful, rough and had little care for his well being.’

Paquet glanced at Aramis again, ‘when can we get him back to our garrison?’

The Red Guard medic looked up, ‘I’d rather wait until Pierre comes around before we move him.’

Paquet, who was still staring at Aramis, nodded, ‘very well, if that’s alright with you Treville. But my man is the only one who goes near Pierre from now on.’

Treville rolled his eyes and sighed, Paquet was being far too vindictive. Since Aramis’ arrest by the Red Guard and subsequent release, several of the Cardinals men had taken an exaggerated dislike for the Musketeers. And Aramis had been receiving the brunt of the abuse. Aramis had assured Treville that it did not bother him, but the Musketeer Captain was not so sure.

After a last glare at Aramis, who was defiantly standing his ground, the Red Guard Captain turned and walked from the room.

‘I’m sorry,’ said the Red Guard field medic, ‘he’s a bit of an idiot. He’s not particularly popular. I’d appreciate it if you stayed and gave me a proper rundown of his injuries.’

Aramis nodded.

‘Do you still need Duval?’ asked Treville.

‘No, Sir, he’s been a great help, but he can go now,’ replied Aramis with a smile towards the cadet.

Duval, who had been watching the heated exchange, did not need telling twice, he left the room quickly. 

Treville followed, closing the door quietly behind him.

MMMM

‘Again, I’m sorry about that,’ said the medic, ‘I’m Tremblay, I’ve only been with them for three years...and sometimes I wish I’d joined a different regiment.’

Aramis smiled as he took the offered hand and shook it, ‘it’s alright. I’m actually getting used to it.’

‘But you shouldn’t have to. You were cleared of the charge. I heard what the other Musketeer, Bardet wasn’t it? I heard what he did.’

Aramis looked away, trying not to let the memories get the better of him.

‘Sorry, it must still be very fresh in your mind,’ Tremblay seemed to sense that the conversation needed to be changed. Aramis was grateful.

‘He came around a little earlier,’ said Aramis as he returned his attention to the man who he now knew was called Pierre.

‘I think he was on patrol a few streets away, he’s lucky he found his way here. If he’d collapsed on the street he might not have received such swift assistance.’

‘We were only too happy to help,’ said Aramis with a slight smile. 

‘I have to say I’ve not much experience with people who have been...raped, will he be alright, physically?’

Aramis shook his head, ‘I’m no doctor, it might be an idea to get a physician to look at him.’

They pulled up chairs and sat beside the injured man. Aramis talked Tremblay through the injuries that they knew about. Tremblay reached out and took Pierre’s hand in his.

‘He’s a good soldier, quiet, but does what he’s told...he wasn’t involved in your arrest.’

Aramis looked away again.

‘He was there when they executed Berger,’ continued Tremblay, ‘he said it was the most horrible thing he’s ever seen. He had nightmares afterwards. The thing that Paquet doesn’t know...is he...I’ve seen him with another man.’

Aramis looked back at Tremblay, ‘you don’t think he deserved this do you?’

‘No. Totally not. Sorry, that came out wrong...I just...thought maybe he was somewhere he shouldn’t be when he got attacked.’

Aramis continued to stare at the man for a few more seconds before responding, ‘if he has any sense he wouldn’t go to those kinds of places in uniform...and if you know about him he needs to learn to be more discreet.’

Tremblay nodded, ‘I’ll talk to him, quietly, when we’ve got him back to our garrison,’ he paused for a few seconds before continuing, ‘there are some horrible people out there. I mean, there’s getting in a fight when someone’s had too much to drink and then there’s...this.’

Tremblay nodded towards the injured man. Aramis nodded.

The door to the infirmary opened, Aramis nodded a greeting to d’Artagnan who with practised ease, when they were in company, merely nodded back.

‘Treville suggested I come and sit with our visitor, he said that Paquet was not too keen on you.’

Aramis rose from the chair, ‘I’m not particularly popular with him. But Tremblay here doesn’t seem to hold the same grudge.’

‘Good to hear it,’ said d’Artagnan as he took the seat vacated by his lover. 

‘Thank you for your help,’ said Tremblay as Aramis walked towards the door. 

‘Let me know how he gets on,’ asked Aramis looking towards the still form of Pierre.

‘We will,’ replied d’Artagnan.

MMMM

Tremblay watched the closed door for a few seconds before turning to d'Artagnan.

‘I’m afraid I might have upset him, I mentioned his arrest...only to say that neither of us were involved in it, but he seemed a bit upset. I’m sorry.’

D’Artagnan smiled sadly, ‘he’s getting there. It took him a while to recover physically, but I know that he is still struggling to sleep...and our Captain is reluctant to send him out alone still,’ he paused, ‘mainly because of the Red Guard’s behaviour towards him.’

Tremblay shook his head, ‘Paquet does have it in for Aramis. I know the Cardinal was annoyed when you managed to get him released. I think he had hoped for two Musketeer executions.’

D’Artagnan took a moment. He thought back to poor Marc Bardet who had effectively sacrificed himself to save Aramis’ life. His lover was probably never going to forgive himself for that, but he had vowed to do his best to recover.

‘I, personally, cannot see what the fuss is about, I’m not a churchgoer unless I have to. I can’t see why people can’t be with whoever they want to be.’

D’Artagnan nodded, he knew better than to respond. They both looked toward Pierre as he stirred and opened his eyes. He moaned and blinked a few times. 

‘Pierre,’ said Tremblay as he leaned forward, ‘you’re safe.’

Pierre was breathing fast and looking around, confused.

‘You managed to reach the Musketeer garrison, they looked after you, that’s where you are now.’

Pierre managed to calm himself a little, d’Artagnan noticed he was squeezing Tremblay’s hand firmly. 

‘He hurt me.’

‘Did you see him?’ asked Tremblay.

Tears were spilling from the young man’s eyes as he relived the attack, his breathing became quick again.

‘It’s alright Pierre, no one here is going to hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?’

Pierre managed to calm his breathing again, he looked between Tremblay and d’Artagnan for a few seconds before speaking again. His voice faltered frequently as he spoke. 

‘I was on my way back. I took a shortcut...I heard someone running up behind me...I turned around...he hit me with something. I fell to the ground. He...he hit me a few times when I tried to fight him...he was bigger than me...I’m sorry.’

Pierre was getting worked up again. Tremblay waited for him to calm down again.

‘You have nothing to be sorry about, Pierre. You were attacked, without provocation.’

Pierre nodded slightly, although he did not look convinced that what had happened was not his own fault.

‘He pushed me over...he pulled my breeches down...I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t...he was bigger than me. He hurt me.’

‘I know,’ said Tremblay. D’Artagnan could tell the Red Guard medic was struggling to keep the emotion from his own voice.

‘Can you describe the man?’

‘Big and broad, I didn’t see him.’

‘That’s alright.’

Pierre appeared to have exhausted himself with his panicked description of what had happened to him. He fell asleep within a few minutes, his grip on Tremblay’s hand relaxing as he did so.

After a few minutes, when Pierre’s breathing had settled, d’Artagnan turned to Tremblay and spoke quietly.

‘He seems to trust you, try to get him to talk to you about his attack. It will help him. He shouldn’t bottle it up...I know.’

Tremblay looked a little surprised, ‘is that why Treville suggested you come and sit with him?’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘it was a couple of years ago now, but it still affects me.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ said Tremblay who did not quite know how to respond.

After a few more minutes Tremblay excused himself from the room. D’Artagnan moved to take the medics place next to the injured man. 

‘Thank you,’ said Pierre quietly.

‘How long have you been awake?’

‘Long enough to hear you say what happened to you.’

‘Athos told me what you did, for Aramis’ landlady, when they were trying to help him.’

‘The lady who shouted at the Cardinal? Yes, I got her a chair and a drink…’

‘Athos also mentioned that Madam Poulet accidentally suggested that you were interested in other men…’

Pierre reddened and looked away, shifting slightly, eliciting a hiss of pain.

‘It’s alright, I won’t say anything.’

Pierre looked back at d’Artagnan, ‘I didn’t like what they did to Aramis, it wasn’t fair.’

‘No it wasn’t,’ replied d’Artagnan, trying not to think about it.

Pierre looked at d’Artagnan for a few moments before speaking again, ‘I’m glad you both have someone to talk to. Was he the one who helped you after you were attacked?’

D’Artagnan nodded.

‘And you helped him after he was released?’

D’Artagnan nodded again with a smile.

‘I’m glad he has someone.’


	2. Volunteer

_A few days later… ___

__Several Musketeers were going about their normal duties within the garrison yard. A few were training cadets in the subtle art of swordsmanship. Others were rubbing down horses._ _

__Porthos sat at the table with d’Artagnan listening to Aramis relate the argument he had been forced to break up in the marketplace earlier in the day. Aramis had just finished explaining how he and two other Musketeers had been forced to pull two stall holders apart before one killed the other._ _

__They all paused as Athos walked through the gate. He glanced about before spotting them. As he walked across it became apparent to Porthos that Athos had some news for them and that it was not good._ _

__‘There’s been two more attacks,’ he said simply._ _

__Porthos looked at him, a little confused, ‘attacks?’_ _

__‘Sorry,’ said Athos, realising his friends did not know what he was talking about, ‘two Palace footmen were attacked last night, one was killed. Both of them had been brutally raped.’_ _

__The three men sat at the table could not help reacting. D’Artagnan looked down at the table, Porthos scowled and Aramis looked away taking a couple of deep breaths._ _

__‘Was it the same man who attacked the Red Guardsman?’ asked Porthos._ _

__The young man had been able to return to his own garrison after a few hours of rest in their infirmary. All the soldiers had been appalled at the attack, despite the general animosity between the two regiments none would wish such an attack on any of their counterparts._ _

__‘The only description the surviving man could give was that the attacker was big and broad. The same description Pierre gave I believe?’ asked Athos glancing at d’Artagnan who nodded._ _

__Aramis was still looking away, Porthos wondered if his friend was struggling to remain calm. He reached up and squeezed the man’s shoulder. Aramis turned back._ _

__‘Sorry, it’s just so horrible…’_ _

__Porthos noticed d’Artagnan trying not to react to Aramis’ obvious distress at the situation._ _

__‘Poor Pierre, when we found him, he was so confused,’ said Aramis quietly, ‘what injuries did the footmen receive, were they similar to Pierre’s?’_ _

__Athos nodded, ‘bruising, cuts and grazes. Both were young men, neither appears to have put up much of a fight, they’re not trained. Lemay told me the rape was very violent. The man that died, had received a blow to the head, but had he survived the initial attack, Lemay thinks he probably would have succumbed to other injuries.’_ _

__Porthos noticed that a few of the other Musketeers and cadets had stopped what they were doing and were listening._ _

__‘The man that survived said that the attacker was disturbed and ran off, it is possible that is the only reason he still lives.’_ _

__‘What’s the man’s motive?’ asked one of the Musketeers who had stopped to listen in._ _

__‘We have no idea, Treville and Paquet were talking to the Cardinal and the King when I left the Palace, I suspect they will want some action taken, although I know not what they will want.’_ _

__MMMM_ _

__Athos watched with concern as several Red Guardsmen filed into the garrison yard. Treville and Paquet had led the men into the yard. Treville had given his own men a firm stare that told them he did not want any trouble._ _

__Porthos had moved to stand closer to Aramis. D’Artagnan had moved a few yards away. They had become very good at subtly protecting both Aramis and d’Artagnan from potential accusations after Aramis’ arrest. It was well known that Aramis and Porthos had been friends for many years so seeing the two of them together did not raise suspicion._ _

__Paquet glared at Aramis as he passed to stand on the steps with Treville._ _

__‘We’ve just come from a meeting with the King,’ said Treville, after indicating for the men to be quiet and pay attention, ‘there have now been three brutal attacks on young men. The King is very concerned about these attacks and wants the assailant caught and dealt with.’_ _

__Paquet was still staring at Aramis who returned the stare, not breaking eye contact with the unpleasant man._ _

__‘To that end,’ continued Treville, ‘he has asked that his Musketeers and the Red Guard work together.’_ _

__Athos looked across to the Red Guard, a couple of the men were talking quietly to each other and glancing across to the Musketeers._ _

__‘This is a serious matter,’ said Treville who had noticed the lack of attention the men were paying._ _

__Paquet, who Athos had thought might not say anything to bring his own men in line said, ‘I’m sure whatever you have to say to each other can wait. We’ve been ordered to work with them, so the sooner we catch the attacker the sooner we can return to normality.’_ _

__‘Why was Pierre treated by them anyway? He should have been taken straight to the Red Guard garrison,’ said one of the men._ _

__‘He found his own way here,’ said Treville, unable to hide the exasperation from his voice, ‘would you rather we had left him untreated whilst we waited for you to come and collect him?’_ _

__‘He was found outside the Musketeer garrison because he was attacked here.’_ _

__A couple of the commissioned Musketeers jeered back at the Red Guard. The men knew where the obnoxious guardsman was going with his diatribe._ _

__‘We all know that there’s a man capable of attacking a man here.’_ _

__Athos glanced across to Porthos who was glaring at the man who had spoken, his fists clenched tightly. Athos noticed that Aramis was trying not to react to the Red Guards obvious taunts. Aramis was keeping a watchful eye on Porthos who was much more likely to react._ _

__‘Why do we need to do anything to find the rapist,’ said one of the men, ‘it’s probably that one over there,’ the man indicated Aramis who stared back._ _

__‘We all know the whore tries to encourage men into his bed. Perhaps Pierre was reluctant and fought back.’_ _

__Porthos took a step forward, Aramis grabbed him and pulled him back into line._ _

__‘This wouldn’t have happened if that other one hadn’t taken the drop for him.’_ _

__‘That’s enough,’ shouted Treville. It was clear Paquet was not going to stop his men from abusing Aramis._ _

__Treville turned to Paquet who shrugged his shoulders._ _

__The Red Guard who had been abusive smirked to his friends, a couple clapped him on the back, congratulating him._ _

__Porthos was clearly very angry at the abuse his friend had received. It took Aramis a fair amount of effort to prevent Porthos from moving forward again._ _

__‘It’s not worth it,’ said Aramis firmly pushing Porthos back into line._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Porthos wanted to flatten the scrawny man who had abused his friend. He wanted to pummel the man until there was nothing left to pummel. Aramis did not deserve to be treated as if he were a criminal. He had been cleared of the charges. Porthos knew that in the eyes of the law and the church Aramis was a criminal, but as far as he was concerned his friend was a loyal and caring man who had more scruples than any of the taunting men._ _

__The very fact that Aramis had prevented him from teaching the unruly men a lesson said a lot about him. Aramis was passionate about a lot of things, and letting Porthos get himself in trouble to defend him was something Aramis would not allow._ _

__Aramis had maintained an outward look of indifference towards the scrawny man who had spoken. To anyone who did not know Aramis as well as Porthos did he looked calm and unconcerned. But Porthos knew that it did bother Aramis. His friend was being forced to hide himself, ever since his arrest and subsequent release he had not been allowed to be fully free. Treville had still kept a subtle eye on him. There were very few times when Aramis was left alone, even now, four months since his arrest. If d’Artagnan was not spending the night with Aramis, Porthos had noticed that Treville would ensure a night patrol would happen to be within a few streets of Aramis’ rooms. Porthos wondered if Aramis was aware of how much he was still being protected._ _

__D’Artagnan had moved a little further away, but it was obvious to Porthos that had he not reacted the young Musketeer would probably have said or done something in defence of Aramis. Porthos was heartened to see looks of anger on most of the other Musketeers and Cadets faces. Duval, who had once been very cocky and a bit of a show-off, looked shocked at the treatment Aramis had received. Porthos knew the young man had been with Aramis when he helped Pierre, perhaps he was worried he might become caught up in the abuse._ _

__Once Porthos had managed to calm himself and not feel the need to continue to glare at the scrawny man he refocused on Treville who had watched the exchange and Aramis’ subsequent peacekeeping attempts. Treville made eye contact with Porthos and raised an eyebrow, Porthos nodded slightly. He would not cause any more problems._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Athos saw Treville give Porthos the look that could stop an angry stallion mid buck. Porthos backed down. Aramis visibly relaxed and the Red Guard who had caused the problem in the first place smirked. Athos was fairly sure the skinny man would get his comeuppance and not necessarily at Porthos’ hand._ _

__An uneasy truce would be held between the Musketeers and the Red Guard at the Kings behest, whilst they searched for the rapist and murderer. They had few clues to go on in their search. A very brief description of a big, broad man would not help them to narrow the search. So far the rapist had attacked one of the shorter, slighter, Red Guards and two untrained footmen. All three men were young, which seemed to be the only common link between them. A fact that had been picked up by Treville and Paquet._ _

__‘We are asking for volunteers,’ said Treville looking across the men gathered in the yard._ _

__‘We need young men to act as bait.’_ _

__A general murmur went up amongst the men._ _

__‘The volunteers will not be left alone, they will be watched constantly, that goes without saying. It is a potentially dangerous job but we intend to do everything we can to catch the man who is responsible.’_ _

__‘He’s over there,’ shouted the Red Guardsman who had caused the problems earlier._ _

__Athos watched Aramis put his hand around Porthos’ wrist before the angry Musketeer could react. Aramis shook his head very slightly. Porthos took a breath and after an angry glare at the man who had spoken, went back to staring ahead._ _

__Treville ignored the comment and continued speaking, ‘are there any men, young men, who will volunteer?’_ _

__A hush descended over the gathered men. There was the noise of a few feet shuffling before one of the Red Guardsmen stepped forward. The young ginger-haired man received a few slaps on the back from his older comrades._ _

__At the same time, Athos was impressed to see both d’Artagnan and Duval step forward. Duval looked a little apprehensive as the other men turned to look at him, but his eyes shone with a determination. Athos was sure the fact he had helped the first victim had factored into his decision to volunteer._ _

__What worried Athos was Aramis’ reaction when he saw d’Artagnan step forward. Aramis did not look happy about the choice of the younger man. Athos wondered if d’Artagnan’s choice would cause friction between the two men. It was clear Aramis wanted to speak to d’Artagnan, to stop him from volunteering. Aramis had taken the smallest of steps towards the younger man. Porthos had gently tugged at Aramis’ sleeve to prevent him moving any further. It seemed that Aramis had forgotten they were not alone. Aramis regained his composure instantly, but Athos could still see the concern in Aramis’ eyes._ _

__MMMM_ _

__The men in the yard had been dismissed, the volunteers were asked to report for further instructions the following day. D’Artagnan had nodded to the Red Guard volunteer as he walked out before stopping Duval who still looked a little worried._ _

__‘Are you sure you want to volunteer?’_ _

__‘Yes, I saw poor Pierre after he was attacked, I want to stop that happening to anyone else.’_ _

__‘I agree,’ replied d’Artagnan as he gave Duval a friendly slap._ _

__A couple of months previously d’Artagnan had almost injured the cadet when he was trying to teach the then cocky man a lesson. D’Artagnan had been frustrated at Aramis’ slow recovery after his time in the Chatelet and had taken that anger out on the young man who did not really deserve it. D’Artagnan had apologised to Duval and treated him and a couple of the other cadets to dinner as recompense._ _

__Duval wandered off towards a few of the other cadets and was soon lost amongst them. D’Artagnan turned to find Aramis watching him from across the courtyard, his lover did not look happy. D’Artagnan suspected he knew why. Aramis probably did not want him to act as bait, but d’Artagnan knew that once he had explained his reasons and pointed out that he would be safe his lover would acquiesce._ _

__Aramis nodded toward the garrison gates. D’Artagnan followed Aramis. They had been dismissed for the day so no one would think it odd that they were leaving and walking into the city. Although they would not walk to Aramis’ rooms together d’Artagnan knew that was where they would end up. It was clear that Aramis needed to talk and that would be the safest place to do so. D’Artagnan reached into his pocket to check that he had the key to the rear door of Aramis’ rooms. Madam Poulet, the landlady, had given the key to him and told him that the alleyway at the back of the house was little used so he could slip in and out unnoticed. As they neared the alleyway Aramis glanced around before continuing to the front of the house as d’Artagnan turned into the quiet, narrow road._ _

__Madam Poulet was away, visiting her sister, so d’Artagnan knew they would be alone. He wondered if Aramis had finally decided that he felt safe enough for them to resume their intimate relationship. Aramis had found it almost impossible to relax and be with d’Artagnan after his arrest. D’Artagnan had told Aramis that he would wait. And he fully intended to do so, his lover had suffered an extremely traumatic experience. It was not really surprising the man was still apprehensive about engaging in the very activity he had been accused of._ _

__With the violent attacks that had happened recently, d’Artagnan wondered if Aramis wanted to seek solace with him. The events must have stirred up memories for him, they certainly had within d’Artagnan. It had been unfortunate that in the few days since the attack on Pierre they had not had a chance to properly talk to each other. D’Artagnan hoped they could put that right._ _

__As he quietly closed the door and turned the key in the lock he was aware of Aramis watching him, waiting at the bottom of the short staircase that led to his rooms. Without a word, Aramis let them into the two small rooms that had offered them both privacy for so long. D’Artagnan frequently wished that the happy memories he had of the rooms were not now forever tainted by the knowledge that Aramis had been arrested whilst in them. Aramis had considered moving but Madam Poulet was a good, if nosy, landlady and he felt he owed it to her to remain there._ _

__‘Why did you volunteer?’ asked Aramis before d’Artagnan had even had a chance to begin to unbuckle his weapon belt._ _

__‘Because they needed young men to act as bait. Why wouldn’t I volunteer?’_ _

__D’Artagnan was a little surprised at Aramis’ tone. His lover seemed angry._ _

__‘I don’t want you to volunteer, you need to tell Treville that you’ve changed your mind. He won’t mind, he won’t hold it against you. After what you’ve been through.’_ _

__‘You don’t want me to volunteer?’_ _

__‘No, I don’t. I won’t allow it.’_ _

__D’Artagnan stared at Aramis for a few seconds. He could not understand why Aramis was behaving as he was. Aramis looked angry, it was clear the man was not going to back down. D’Artagnan realised that Aramis was not going to change his mind or listen to reason._ _

__‘Are we going to do this again?’ asked d’Artagnan, who could feel his own anger rising quickly, he did not want to berate his lover but felt he had no choice._ _

__‘What?’_ _

__‘You, acting like you own me. I’m not a child Aramis. I don’t need you to guide me anymore. I thought we were equals. I thought I was allowed to make up my own mind.’_ _

__Aramis opened his mouth to speak but did not seem capable of voicing a response. He still looked angry._ _

__‘I am going to volunteer and you cannot stop me. I’m not your property.’_ _

__D’Artagnan found that he did not want to be in the same room as Aramis any longer. He walked past him, brushing against his shoulder as he did so. Aramis did not try to stop him, he remained where he was standing in the middle of his small living room. D’Artagnan closed the door behind him. He left via the back door and returned to the garrison, to sleep in his own bed in his small bare room._ _

__He had hoped they could have at least begun to rebuild their relationship that night, but now he was not so sure they would ever rekindle what they had had before Aramis’ arrest. Aramis had changed since his arrest, he had become nervous and jumpy. He was not the same man. He was not as sure of himself. The others might not have noticed it but d’Artagnan had. Aramis had become weakened. D’Artagnan knew it was not Aramis’ fault, the man had been on the brink of being executed, he had endured more than most men could in order to keep him alive. Not to keep himself alive, Aramis had been convinced that his life was over. But he had suffered horrendously as he kept d’Artagnan safe._ _

__D’Artagnan would be forever grateful for that, but he was not sure if they could ever get back to what they had before. Perhaps Aramis had been too traumatised. Perhaps Aramis had been broken during his time in the Chatelet._ _

__D’Artagnan was not sure what to do, but he did know he would be volunteering to act as bait regardless of Aramis’ wishes._ _


	3. Possessive or Protective?

D’Artagnan had said he would wait, would wait until Aramis was ready. Aramis was beginning to wonder if there was a time limit to how long that agreement would last.

His lover had walked from the room, the anger came off him in waves as he passed. Aramis had not tried to stop him. If he had they only would have argued further. D’Artagnan was not in the right mindset to listen to reason. He would not have taken a moment to try to understand the situation from Aramis’ point of view. 

Aramis knew he was not being possessive, he was just worried about his lover. He did not want d’Artagnan to put himself in a dangerous position. It did not matter to Aramis that his lover would be protected, the man would still be in danger. In danger of being assaulted again. And Aramis did not want that. 

Aramis was sure d’Artagnan was frustrated with him for not being able to relax and feel safe with him. They were spending the night together frequently now, but Aramis still could not bring himself to take part in anything even vaguely sexual with his lover. He was content to allow d’Artagnan to curl into him at night but they did not do anything else. They had kissed a few times but nothing further. 

But, Aramis had been on the verge of instigating - something - that night. He did not know how far he would have been comfortable to go but it would have been a step in the right direction. 

And now, now that was gone, with his lover, out the door. Perhaps it was gone forever. He wished he could take back the hurt that had happened to them both. Aramis felt as if he were only half a man, had the interrogators actually won after all. They may not have broken him during the days of torture he endured, but they had left their mark, both physically and mentally. Aramis looked at his wrists which still bore the scars from the manacles. And he knew his back was a mess of scars from the lashings he had taken. 

The abuse he had received from the Red Guard earlier that day had left him mentally drained. His constant need to put on an air of indifference in front of the other men and more so in front of the Red Guard meant he could not relax. 

D’Artagnan had walked away, potentially into danger and Aramis had not been given the chance to explain himself. The younger man had stormed off, Aramis knew he would calm down eventually but it was a step back. Would their relationship ever be the same?

He wanted it to be, he loved the man, wanted to be with him. Aramis felt he was almost ready to be intimate again, felt he could relax enough to enjoy an encounter. 

Was it now too late to pick up the pieces?

Aramis decided to return to the garrison, it was still relatively early, he did not want to be alone. He would round up some cadets and help them on the firing range. As he walked back through the streets he looked at the faces of the men he passed, wondering if one of them was the rapist. The thought of such abhorrent acts going on in the city made him shudder. Without thinking, he found that he was keeping to the busy road. He did not want to put himself in a position of vulnerability, even though the rapist was only targeting young men. And he was an armed soldier, but so was Pierre, although Pierre was an armed soldier who was attacked from behind by a man he described as being much bigger than him. 

Preoccupied, Aramis strolled through the gates of the garrison.

‘Are you alright sir?’ asked Duval before he corrected himself, ‘sorry; Aramis.’

Aramis looked across at the young man who was rubbing down one of the horses.

‘It’s nothing Luc,’ replied Aramis.

‘There is something wrong,’ continued Duval, ‘I saw d’Artagnan earlier, he looked very angry, he went straight up to the sleeping quarters.’

Aramis had not told Duval that he and d’Artagnan were in a relationship, but Aramis was fairly sure the intuitive cadet had worked it out. And Aramis knew from previous conversations with the young man he had no issue with Aramis’ sexual proclivities. He had thought about talking to Porthos or Athos about his argument with d’Artagnan, but had decided he did not want to bother them with it. 

Aramis sighed and wandered across to the cadet. He picked up a brush and began to run it across the horses flank as Duval continued his work.

‘I was a little upset that he volunteered to act as bait. I’m not saying it was wrong, I’m very impressed with you volunteering Luc.’

Duval looked a little confused, ‘what difference does it make? Treville said we would be well protected.’

‘I...you’ve guessed that we...are...together?’ asked Aramis tentatively.

Duval nodded.

‘We had an argument, I told him he shouldn’t have volunteered. I rather presumptuously told him not to volunteer.’

Duval continued to brush the horse for a few seconds before responding.

‘Did you have a good reason to ask him not to volunteer?’

Aramis paused in his work. The horse shifted slightly in response. 

‘Actually, no I didn’t, well, my reason was that I don’t want him to get hurt...again. But he will be protected...I was being possessive.’

Duval had quietly continued to brush the horse, ‘I volunteered because of what I saw. Pierre did not deserve what happened to him. And I know that my brother cadets and Musketeers will not let anything happen to me...d’Artagnan did the same.’

Aramis nodded, he was amused that it had taken a man nearly half his age to point out why d’Artagnan had done what he had. Aramis needed to make it up to d’Artagnan. But he would have to do so in private. It was not a conversation they could have in public. His lover was probably still angry with him. 

MMMM

The men had been dispatched to various areas around the city. Overnight two more Red Guardsmen had volunteered to act as bait. Athos suspected they had been told to volunteer. Paquet wanted to show that the Red Guard were better than the Musketeers by having one more volunteer than them. Treville had not reacted to the news. He had told Athos that if any more of the younger men wanted to volunteer he would be pleased, but he was not going to coerce anyone to do so.

The four of them walked towards the market. The plan was for them to split up, leaving d’Artagnan alone, in a quieter section. The others would take up positions where they could watch the Musketeer without it being obvious. 

The morning was busy, the people of the city were already going about their business, milling around or moving with purpose. As the four Musketeers reached the square that held the market they were patrolling they split up. Athos followed Porthos towards a set of steps that they could take up position on and see the area d’Artagnan would be. Aramis peeled off to the left to watch from a covered area, towards one of the corners of the square.

‘Aramis was quiet this morning,’ remarked Porthos as they settled on the steps looking across the market.

Athos watched d’Artagnan take up position across the square before responding.

‘We all were. He is probably worried about d’Artagnan.’

‘D’Artagnan didn't even look at him, not once. Aramis wanted to talk to him. But d’Artagnan looked so determined.’

‘He wants this man caught, as much as everyone else does,’ said Athos.

Porthos nodded, ‘still, Aramis didn't seem very happy about it.’

‘He is trying not to let the continued abuse get to him.’

Athos had noticed his friend improve greatly since his recovery but the latest events and the abuse he had received the day before had affected him. Athos decided that he would ask Treville to give them the next long mission. It would do Aramis good to get away from Paris, from constant reminders of the accusations he had received. Athos could not think of another reason for Aramis to be quiet and a little withdrawn. 

D’Artagnan had positioned himself in a spot that was isolated, he had left himself deliberately open to attack from behind. They hoped the rapist would take the bait. D’Artagnan would obviously fight back if he was given the chance, but the rest of them could be at his side within a few seconds if he was not.

As the morning wore on and nothing untoward happened Athos decided they needed to change their tactic. The chances were if the attacker were going to strike he would have done so. There was also the possibility that one of the other men acting as bait had proven luckier. 

‘I think we should try somewhere else,’ said Athos, ‘perhaps the man does not want to attack someone in such a public place. D’Artagnan needs to walk through the city, back to the garrison, but take some of the quieter roads.’

Porthos nodded, ‘that’s how the Red Guardsman was caught. And I think the two Palace footmen were taking a crafty break in a secluded area when they were attacked.’

‘Will you tell Aramis? I will let d’Artagnan know and follow him at a discreet distance,’ said Athos before outlining the route he would suggest d’Artagnan to follow.

As Porthos moved off to find Aramis, who they could not see from their position, Athos walked across the market to d’Artagnan.

‘Too public, isn’t it?’ said d’Artagnan as Athos reached him.

Nodding, Athos replied, ‘I think you should walk back to the garrison on your own, take the back streets, I will follow. Porthos has gone to tell Aramis, they’ll be a little behind us.’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘I’ll try not to be too obvious. It’s quite difficult pretending I’m not being vigilant.’

‘You should get Aramis to teach you, he sometimes acts as if he is paying no attention whatsoever to an event, but really has all his attention on it,’ said Athos with a slight smile.

He was surprised that d’Artagnan did not respond to the mention of Aramis. The young man would usually, at the very least smile when Aramis’ name was mentioned. Athos wondered if there was more to their lack of communication earlier in the day than he had originally thought. He filed the thought away in his mind, he would question one or the other of them later. Athos did not like any conflict within their group. If d’Artagnan and Aramis had an issue with one another Athos wanted it sorted out sooner rather than later. 

D’Artagnan turned and walked away from Athos without another word. Athos let the younger man gain a little distance before following him. He kept a careful eye on his surroundings, noting that d’Artagnan was not, in a deliberate act to make himself appear more vulnerable. At least Athos hoped it would make him appear more vulnerable and therefore a potential target. 

MMMM

D’Artagnan walked a little slower than he would normally. He could not dawdle, soldiers did not dawdle when they were on duty. He could not make himself too obvious a target. He hoped the man would attack him, he wanted the man to attack him. He wanted to be able to fight the man and arrest him. He wanted the man brought to justice for the despicable things he had done.

He thought back to Pierre, lying injured and confused in their infirmary. The man, who was not a typical Red Guardsman, did not deserve to be attacked. They had spoken for some time. Pierre could not remember all of the attack on him, which d’Artagnan decided was a good thing. The brutal attack had left Pierre injured, although he had walked out of the infirmary a few hours later he would not be fully recovered for some days, even weeks to come. D’Artagnan hoped the Red Guard captain would have some compassion for his own man and not try to force him back to work too quickly. 

The two Palace footmen had been equally undeserving, d’Artagnan did not know the full details of their assault but for one of them to be killed, it must have been as brutal if not more so than the attack on Pierre. The surviving man had not seen his attacker. They had little to go on.

D’Artagnan heard footsteps behind him. He had to make an effort not to turn around, his breathing quickened. Was it the man, creeping up behind him? The road he was walking along was deserted apart from him and now the person behind him.

The footsteps stopped, d’Artagnan heard a door open and then close. It was not the attacker. D’Artagnan sighed and continued to walk back to the garrison. 

MMMM

Aramis had watched d’Artagnan take up his position. Out of the way of most of the people in the market, a small alleyway behind him would make a perfect ambush point. But nothing had happened. No one had gone near his lover. 

Aramis knew that he had been overprotective by saying that d’Artagnan could not volunteer. He knew, after talking to Duval, that he had been wrong. Of course, d’Artagnan would want to face the attacker, he had always been good at facing his problems. There were a couple of occasions when he had bottled up something that was bothering him, but on the whole, he was open, as was their rule. If anything Aramis was the one who needed to be more open. He still found it difficult to express his deepest worries, even to d’Artagnan, who he trusted with his life. The feelings of inadequacy kept returning. He knew his lover never thought any less of him when he showed weakness but Aramis did not like to be weak or pathetic. He was a soldier and should be strong-willed and unstoppable. 

He hoped d’Artagnan would allow him to talk later. To apologise for his behaviour. He would make the effort to explain his worry. He hoped d’Artagnan would understand and forgive him. He did not want to lose d’Artagnan. Not after all they had been through together. 

As the morning wore on d’Artagnan was not attacked or approached by anyone. It was clear the attacker was not going to show up. Aramis took a few paces forward. He could not see Athos and Porthos from where he was, he wondered if they were starting to think as he was; that they should try a different tactic?

The blow to the back of his head caused him to fall, sprawling to the ground. He was not knocked out but left stunned and disorientated. Aramis could not work out what had happened. It took him a few seconds to realise he was being moved. He tried to regain his footing but could not coordinate his limbs. 

He was aware of being dragged into the shadows, further away from the market. With clouded vision he looked around, no one was looking towards the dark corner of the square. Aramis was on his own. He opened his mouth to shout for help but was hit again, leaving him with flashes of light crossing his vision.

One thought surfaced, clear and concise: not again. He knew the man, who was clearly bigger than him, was the rapist. Aramis was determined he would not become the man’s next target. Aramis was determined he would not become a victim again. 

With every ounce of strength he had, Aramis went on the offensive. He dug his heels in to make it difficult for the man to continue to drag him. He struggled, he reached up with his arms in an attempt to grab the man’s face. He was not above gouging at eyes if it stopped the man. His attempts made no difference. The man was strong and easily deflected all of Aramis’ attempts to fight back with blows of his own.

After getting Aramis fully out of sight of the market he pushed the stunned Musketeer over a crate, pinning him down on his back. The man punched Aramis hard across the cheek. 

Aramis could feel the fight leaving him, could feel the pull of unconsciousness. He tried to look at the man, to focus on him. If he was left alive, he needed to know what the man looked like. The attacker seemed to sense what Aramis was trying to do and pushed his head to the side holding him.

The man twisted around and leaned across Aramis, using his knee to keep him where he was. Aramis could not take a full breath with the man leaning on his chest. He continued to struggle as much as he could. 

The man roughly unbuckled both of Aramis’ weapons belts and pulled the buttons of his doublet undone, before starting to work on his breeches. Aramis continued to fight, although quite weakly, the man was finding it difficult to do what he wanted to. He removed his knee and forcefully turned Aramis over, pushing him firmly down onto the crate, leaning over him again. 

‘I don’t want to kill you,’ said the man gruffly, ‘but I will if you keep fighting me. I like a little fight, but you’re stronger than the other ones. Just accept it’s going to happen, accept you deserve it. You’re a fucking whore.’

Aramis thought he recognised the gruff voice, he wondered if the man was trying to disguise his voice. 

Did Aramis know the man?


	4. 'I told you I'd wait.'

Porthos walked quickly to the corner of the square that Aramis had been stationed at. He passed the last market stall and looked along the wall where he expected to find his friend. When he found no sign of Aramis he looked around. He knew Aramis would not have abandoned his post, abandoned d’Artagnan. Something had happened, Porthos knew.

A noise drew his attention, the unmistakable sound of a sword clattering against stone. Porthos looked towards the sound, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. A broad-shouldered man was leaning over his friend, pinning him down over a crate. Aramis was trying to escape, but could do nothing against the bigger man who had the upper hand over his captive. 

The man was trying to push Aramis’ breeches down, it was obvious to Porthos what the man intended to do. And Porthos was not going to stand idly by as his friend was assaulted. 

Porthos yelled and rushed forward pulling his gun as he did so. As he was about to fire the weapon he stopped himself. The man had grabbed Aramis around the neck and hauled him up. Porthos could not fire the gun for fear of hitting Aramis, who was still weakly trying to escape the man. The man twisted Aramis around and shoved him hard, causing the disorientated man to stumble forward and crash to the floor.

The attacker ran, he did not look back as he charged away, keeping his head down as he went. Porthos thought about raising his gun again but quickly changed his mind, the moving target was already too far away. He thought about chasing after the man on foot, but he had no idea how badly injured Aramis was.

Despite knowing Aramis would be annoyed that he had not chased after the attacker Porthos holstered his weapon and closed the gap between himself and his friend.

Aramis was trying to get up but had clearly been hit around the head, his movements were confused, his eyes unfocused. There were already several bruises forming on Aramis’ face. Porthos looked his friend over, he could not find any obvious serious injuries.

He crouched down and reached out his hand to steady Aramis who had managed to sit himself up.

‘Are you hurt? Aramis...look at me...he’s gone,’ said Porthos as he tried to get his friend to focus.

It took Aramis a few seconds, but he managed to look at Porthos. 

‘Hit me from behind...I couldn’t stop him,’ said Aramis as he slowly regained his composure.

Aramis was breathing fast, but managed to calm himself quickly. He tried to stand up, to pull away from Porthos grasp. 

‘Take a minute, you’ve just been assaulted, catch your breath.’

Aramis did as he was told, taking the time to tidy his clothing instead. Porthos kept a firm hand on his friend, aware that the man had swayed a couple of times.

‘I guess we know it’s not just young men he’s after now,’ said Porthos as he finally decided Aramis was focused enough to stand.

With a steadying hand on his friend's arm, he eased the man to his feet. When Aramis stumbled slightly Porthos slipped his arm around his waist to hold him up.

‘Garrison or your rooms?’ asked Porthos, even though he suspected he knew what the answer would be.

‘I’m a little concussed and he hit me a few times, I’ll be fine in my own bed, I don’t want to go back to the garrison.’

Porthos nodded, ‘if you want, but I’m not leaving you until I’m happy you’re fine.’

Aramis nodded with a smile. 

They began to slowly make their way towards Aramis’ rooms.

‘Did you see ‘im?’

‘No, I tried to look at him, but he realised and hit me. Porthos, he’s a big, heavy-set man, if he could manipulate me with ease, it’s no wonder he overpowered the other men who have been attacked.’

They continued for a little while before Porthos allowed Aramis to walk on his own. Aramis was still blinking occasionally as if he was trying to clear his vision. 

‘He spoke to me,’ said Aramis after a while.

Porthos looked at him expectantly. Aramis was staring into the distance.

‘What did he say?’

Aramis did not respond for a few seconds.

‘He said…’ Aramis paused and looked away, ‘he said I should just accept that it was going to happen, he said I deserved it.’

Porthos looked at his friend, stunned, ‘this man, he’s got to be caught and dealt with.’

‘I thought I recognised his voice...but he just reminded me of someone else…’

Porthos waited for Aramis to continue.

‘He reminded me of Damon,’ continued Aramis, ‘but it clearly isn’t him.’

Porthos nodded, Damon had been hanged the year before after they had framed him for stealing from the Palace. Damon had been blackmailing Aramis, forcing him to perform sexual acts in order for him to keep quiet about Aramis and d’Artagnan’s relationship.

‘You didn’t deserve to be attacked, you know that don’t you,’ said Porthos after a few minutes when Aramis had not spoken again.

Aramis nodded, ‘I know that, it just threw me a bit when I was reminded of Damon…’

MMMM

By the time they reached Aramis’ rooms Porthos was merely accompanying his friend. Although it was plainly obvious from the bruising on his face that Aramis had been attacked the man was walking easily. Porthos could tell he was suffering from a mild concussion but he knew his friend would be fine; at least physically.

Aramis had nearly become the victim of a sexual assault, and not for the first time. Porthos would ensure his friend was safe in his rooms before finding d’Artagnan and sending him to be with Aramis.

Porthos was worried about Aramis mental recovery. The man did not seem to have reacted as he would have expected after the assault. He hoped it was just his way of dealing with the assault. At least until d’Artagnan was there. D’Artagnan had told him that he and Aramis made a point of talking to each other when one of them suffered a traumatic experience.

Porthos knew that although it took him a while Aramis had spoken at length to d’Artagnan about his time incarcerated in the Chatelet. D’Artagnan had said that Aramis had seemed relieved after he had spoken about the horrific experience. 

Aramis let them into his rooms before allowing Porthos to relieve him of his weapons belts. 

‘I’ll be fine, Porthos,’ said Aramis with a smile.

‘Once I’ve looked at your injuries and I’ve decided for myself...then you can say that...but not before,’ replied Porthos with a glare. 

He knew he would have to be firm with his friend who had a tendency to play down illness and injury. Once he was satisfied that Aramis was not hiding anything he would leave him. Aramis either needed to be alone or have d’Artagnan with him. Despite being best friends Porthos had never really been able to talk to Aramis on a very personal level, he had decided a while ago that was the reason their friendship was so strong, they did not need to know every detail about each other's lives, it was not important. Companionship and camaraderie were what fed their relationship.

Aramis had things in common with d’Artagnan that Porthos did not, at least not to the same extent. Of all of them, d’Artagnan would be the best to help Aramis deal with the near assault.

Porthos helped Aramis out of his doublet. Aramis tried not to react, but could not help a few hisses of pain. 

‘It’s just bruises,’ he said when Porthos raised an eyebrow. 

To illustrate his point Aramis untucked his shirt and lifted it up to show an array of darkening marks across his torso and back.

‘How come he got you, I know he was bigger than you, but he seemed to have you defeated?’ asked Porthos as he watched Aramis tuck his shirt back into his breeches.

Aramis did not respond straight away.

‘It’s not like you to be caught out like that,’ said Porthos.

‘I was...distracted, I’m sorry.’

‘There’s no need to be sorry, you were attacked...why were you distracted?’

‘D’Artagnan and I...we had an argument.’

‘Oh...sorry, I didn’t mean to push.’

Aramis shook his head, ‘it’s alright, it was my fault really. I asked him...no, I told him, not to volunteer.’

Porthos could not help the slight look of annoyance cross his face.

Aramis noticed, ‘I know, it was wrong of me. I was being...possessive, at least that’s how he interpreted it. But I was really just being overprotective. I didn’t want him to get hurt. Which I know is stupid because we were all there, but after...the Chatelet...I...don’t want to see anyone hurt.’

Porthos nodded, ‘I understand. But, Aramis, you need to see this from his point of view. He’s different to you, he wants to fight back…’

It was Aramis who looked annoyed now.

‘No, that’s not what I mean, I know you fought back against the man just now. No, he wants to fight back against everything, he’s young. You...internalise your issues and worries, he faces them. I think he saw the opportunity to deal with the bastard who’s attacking people and he took it. Whereas you...you want to protect everyone from further harm, by keeping them safe.’

Porthos watched as Aramis thought about what he had said.

‘Do you want me to tell him what’s happened?’

‘Not yet,’ replied Aramis, ‘I’d like some time alone, you said it, I need to internalise for a little bit first.’

Aramis managed a smile, Porthos nodded. He knew Aramis would be alright, he just had to take a bit of time alone. He remembered how his friend had been when he and d’Artagnan had returned after they had both been captured and assaulted two years before. 

‘But you should talk to him and soon, I don’t like seeing my best mate upset...injured…’

Aramis smiled, ‘thank you,’ he said.

MMMM

After seeing Porthos out, Aramis returned up the stairs to his rooms. He knew Pothos was not stupid, his friend could tell the reason he needed to be alone was that he was struggling not to react to the attack. Aramis knew he would be alright, he just did not like to be with anyone when he was particularly melancholy. He had hated it when the depression had hit him when he was recovering from his time in the Chatelet. He wanted to be alone, but the others would not allow it. He knew why; he had been too badly injured. But working through the ordeal in his mind, knowing that one of his friends was sitting in the room with him had made it difficult. 

He loved company, he was a tactile person, but when he had something traumatic to recover from, sometimes he needed a bit of time alone. Solitude was his medicine in such circumstances. He knew that talking to his lover helped, but time alone to order his thoughts was just as important to him. 

He looked at the hearth, a lit fire, a glass of wine and a chance to think and rest were what he needed. Porthos would tell Treville what had happened, and probably Athos. He would not be expected back at the garrison that day.

As he went about lighting the fire Aramis considered the attack. He had been frightened, but he found that he was not as frightened as the previous times he had been attacked. He had been unfortunate to have been raped twice, but he realised both times he had effectively allowed it to happen as he was protecting others; d’Artagnan to be precise.

He knew he would recover from the near miss he had endured. He had fought back, he was not protecting anyone else, only himself. 

But, Aramis did still have something to worry about. He had to talk to d’Artagnan, had to apologise to his lover. He hoped d’Artagnan would accept his apology, would still want him. Had he left it too long?

D’Artagnan had said he would wait. And Aramis was ready to be with him now. 

Aramis just hoped that d’Artagnan would forgive him and still want to be with him.

MMMM 

After returning to the garrison d’Artagnan had left almost straight away to relieve another Musketeer who had been taken ill at the Palace. He did not return for several hours. As he returned to the garrison for the second time since the attempt to encourage the rapist to attack him, he saw Duval look across to him, a look of concern on his face. 

‘What’s the matter?’ asked d’Artagnan.

‘I was just wondering how Aramis was? I was surprised to see you back here.’

‘What do you mean?’ asked d’Artagnan unable to hide the confusion on his face. 

‘Don’t you know?’

‘What?’

‘He was attacked. When you were walking back with Athos. Porthos got there just in time.’

‘What?!’

‘They think it was the rapist. Aramis managed to fight the man off long enough. He was beaten, roughed up a bit. Porthos took him back to his rooms.’

D’Artagnan stared at Duval for a few seconds.

‘I’ve been at the Palace, I didn’t know.’

Duval said, ‘well, perhaps you should go and see him?’

D’Artagnan stared at him for a few more seconds before he managed to compose himself.

‘Yes, thank you.’

D’Artagnan turned and hurried out of the garrison.

MMMM

Taking the stairs two at a time d’Artagnan reached the door to Aramis’ rooms. He paused, should he just walk in? Would he be welcome? The last time they had spoken they had argued, and he had walked out on his lover. 

They had not spoken that morning. Aramis clearly wanted to, but he had deliberately kept away from him. D’Artagnan had been too angry, he had not wanted to speak to Aramis.

But the thought that his lover could have been hurt and he had not been there, for hours, was awful. D’Artagnan felt he had failed his lover, abandoned him. 

He knocked on the door. 

He waited, he could not hear any movement within. Perhaps Aramis had gone out? Or he had been more seriously hurt than perhaps Porthos had realised. 

D’Artagnan reached for the door handle, he slowly opened the door and looked into the room. 

Aramis was sat by the fire, staring at the crackling flames. He did not seem to have noticed d’Artagnan.

‘Aramis?’ d’Artagnan spoke quietly, not wishing to startle the man. 

‘I’m sorry,’ came the quiet reply.

‘Are you alright? I only just heard.’ 

D’Artagnan crossed the room and knelt in front of Aramis, resting his hand on the man’s leg. Aramis moved his hand to rest on d’Artagnan’s but did not look up from the fire. 

‘I shouldn’t have tried to stop you volunteering, that was wrong of me.’

‘Don’t worry about that now. Are you hurt?’

D’Artagnan brushed his fingers across the bruises on Aramis’ face. 

‘It’s just bruises...Porthos got there before he could...do anything.’

‘You were distracted, weren’t you, thinking about our fight. This is my fault.’

Aramis looked at him, ‘no, the argument was my fault. So it was my fault I was distracted.’

Neither man spoke for a few minutes. Aramis went back to looking at the fire. D’Artagnan stayed where he was. 

‘Are you going to stay?’ Aramis asked finally, turning to look at him. 

D’Artagnan could see a look of slight apprehension on his lovers face. 

‘I’m not sure I’m up to doing anything...I’d been on the verge of saying I felt safe again yesterday, and then I ruined it…’

D’Artagnan could find no response other than to kneel up and kiss Aramis firmly. Aramis reciprocated, running his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair as he did. 

‘I told you I’d wait,’ d’Artagnan said when they broke off from the kiss, ‘and I’m sure I can wait until you are less...bruised.’

Aramis managed a smile.

‘Talk to me,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘you know you’re not allowed to bottle it up…’

MMMM

Aramis had done as he was told, and d’Artagnan had listened intently. After a few minutes, he had risen from the floor and pulled the other chair closer to his lover and sat down. He had sat forward, taking Aramis’ hand in his. 

D’Artagnan had watched as Aramis, who had been quite tense and apprehensive, relaxed as he spoke. The attack, although traumatic for his lover did not seem to be having a lasting impact on him. What had plagued Aramis was his worry that their argument had pushed them further apart. D’Artagnan was upset that he had allowed that to happen. Particularly as Aramis had been on the verge of letting him in again. 

When Aramis had finished recounting what had happened d’Artagnan had pulled him up to stand and led him through to the small bedroom. Aramis had allowed d’Artagnan to undress him. D’Artagnan had hidden his shock at the bruises that covered his lover's body. The attacker may not have achieved his ultimate goal but he had left his mark. Aramis would be feeling stiff and sore for some days to come. 

D’Artagnan had stripped Aramis down to his underclothes before pausing. Rather than remove the last item of clothing d’Artagnan instead began to undress himself, leaving Aramis to decide if he was ready to be naked in bed with him again. D’Artagnan had been pleased when he noticed Aramis finish off undressing and slip under the sheets, waiting for d’Artagnan to join him. 

He knew they would do no more than hold each other, but the fact that Aramis had willingly allowed d’Artagnan to strip him and was now waiting for him was a vast improvement on the last few weeks. Once lying beside his lover d’Artagnan found himself being kissed firmly before Aramis wrapped his arms around him. Content to be held, d’Artagnan settled himself. 

Despite the incidents of the last couple of days, and knowing they still had work to do to catch the attacker, d’Artagnan felt relieved, he knew they were heading back to some kind of normality. Aramis was the most relaxed he had been since before his ordeal in the Chatelet.


	5. Power

As the men gathered for muster a few days later, the news of another attack had spread quickly. Athos had been told by an acquaintance, who worked with the man who had been attacked. The man, from a cavalry regiment, had been attacked as he returned to his garrison after visiting a prostitute. 

The man had been left lying in a pool of blood, with a broken arm and a severe head injury. As far as they knew he had not regained consciousness. It was unlikely he ever would. 

Porthos shifted awkwardly before he spoke, ‘I was...er...beginning to think only men like you two were being attacked.’

D’Artagnan and Aramis knew what he meant.

Aramis smiled sadly, ‘I was of the same opinion. I suspected the reason the two footmen were hidden away was because of what they might have been doing.’

Porthos’ look of guilt at his suggestion disappeared.

Athos asked, ‘what else led you to that conclusion?’

It was Aramis’ turn to look uncomfortable.

‘The man, when he attacked me, he said I...should just accept it...that I deserved it...that I was a…’ Aramis paused for a second, ‘a whore...I actually wondered if I knew him for a while...but I can’t place him.’

Athos hated watching his friend relive the attack. Although the bruising was starting to fade Aramis still stood out as being an assaulted man. One thing the assault on Aramis had meant, was that the Red Guard had stopped accusing him of being responsible.

‘All the victims have been in the employ of the King,’ said Athos, ‘uniformed men of some description.’

‘He’s a big man, Aramis ain’t no pushover, even if you were distracted when he hit you,’ Porthos paused for a moment, glancing apologetically at Aramis, ‘I saw him, he towered over you, when he pulled you up, it was no effort for him.’

Aramis had recounted the attack to Treville and Athos when he was able to return to duty. Treville had been unable to hide the shock when he saw the state of Aramis. As the bruising had come out on his face he had been left with one eye swollen shut and unable to move around without showing signs of the other injuries he had received. Now, a few days later Aramis was back to full duty, the bruises fading.

Treville appeared on the steps and called the men to order. His expression serious, he began his briefing by reiterating what they already knew.

Five men had been attacked, one killed and one likely to die, the situation had only gained in its seriousness. After Aramis’ attack, it became apparent that the rapist was not only interested in young men. Treville insisted that none of the men move about the city alone. And the men that had their own rooms were either to return to the garrison to sleep or have a fellow soldier stay with them. The latter option had caused both Aramis and d’Artagnan to glance at one another subtly. Athos had been mildly amused, despite the abhorrent circumstances. 

A group of them, including some of the cadets, were dispatched to patrol one of the larger markets, there had been some trouble a couple of days previously and an extra presence was required. 

MMMM

In a large group, none of them considered themselves to be in danger. They walked with purpose, the citizens of the city moving aside to let them pass. Aramis wondered if they were aware of the danger that their soldiers were in? The threat that was affecting the men who should have been concentrating on keeping them safe?

‘We’re soldiers, we shouldn’t be skulking around, scared of other men,’ remarked Porthos. 

‘So far, he’s picked on lone men, or in the case of the footmen, untrained men, and I believe he has attacked them all from behind, he’s a coward,’ said d’Artagnan.

Aramis looked across to the younger man and said quietly, ‘he didn’t seem particularly cowardly to me.’

D’Artagnan looked guilty for a moment as he replied, ‘sorry.’

‘I would like to understand his motive,’ said Aramis, ‘what is he getting out of it?’

‘Power.’

They looked at Athos, expecting him to continue.

‘Fighting a man as an equal is seen as gentlemanly conduct. It is a battle of skill. But what he is doing, forcing a man into submission, assaulting him in what is a most humiliating and...personal...intimate manner...the attacker is showing power over his victim.’

Aramis nodded, ‘he’s right, it’s different to having a fist fight…’

Aramis trailed off, lost in memories he did not want to surface. Porthos slung his arm over his friend's shoulder as they continued to walk offering brotherly comfort and support. Aramis was grateful.

D’Artagnan who had become similarly lost in thought said, ‘when I was attacked, I felt emasculated...I felt worthless...This man, he must have a reason for wanting to assault the men like that though? More than just power, is it a status thing, picking on those who work for the King?’

Porthos released Aramis after a few more steps, ‘we’ll catch ‘im and we’ll ask him. Then we’ll see him hanged.’

Aramis nodded, ‘we will.’

D’Artagnan nodded as well. Aramis looked across at his lover, they made eye contact for a few seconds, the unwanted memories bubbling below the surface. Both men had been reminded of the assaults they had suffered in the past. The current situation was dredging up far too many memories. 

Aramis would be glad when the rapist was caught and dealt with. Although he was not sure if the man would simply hang. His death would probably be more brutal than a simple hanging. Aramis was not sure how he felt about that, even for someone so seemingly deserving. 

MMMM

The market was busy, they had expected as much. What they had not expected was the hostility they received when they arrived. Athos nodded to a couple of the other Musketeers and a cadet to move across to the other side of the market. He and Porthos and two other cadets moved forward, whilst Aramis, d’Artagnan and Duval circled in the other direction. 

A group of men who appeared to be disgruntled about something had armed themselves and were spoiling for a fight. 

‘What’s this about then lads?’ asked Porthos, pulling himself up to his full height to intimidate the group of locals. 

The men did not seem impressed with the show of power from the Musketeer. Athos moved his hand to rest on his sword. Although they did not want to fight the men, they would defend themselves if they had to. 

‘The King is raising taxes again,’ called out one of the men.

Porthos glanced at Athos, a look of confusion on his face.

‘First I’ve heard of it,’ he muttered, before turning back to the young men, ‘I think you’re mistaken. Go back to your work.’

‘No we’re gonna march on the Palace, show the King just what we think of his taxes.’

The men pressed forward. Athos and Porthos both drew their swords. The two cadets with them followed suit, both looked a little apprehensive. 

Athos quickly found himself engaged in a spirited exchange of sword strokes with a young butcher. The man was using a meat cleaver as a parrying sword, to bruising effect. He was unskilled but as Athos did not wish to kill the man, merely to disarm him, he was finding the fight a challenge. 

He managed to glance around a couple of times, Porthos was seeing off two small wiry men, who would not cause the Musketeer any problems. The two cadets were fighting a man a piece with practised ease. Athos would be sure to remind them when they next had a sparring session that they had, without realising it, been using all the tactics he and the other commissioned men had taught them. 

The meat cleaver was swung again, Athos twisted his wrist, circling the weapon and tangling the man’s arm up, forcing him to drop it. The man looked at Athos in shock and lunged forward, pushing into Athos forcing him back several paces. It was not an unexpected move and Athos was ready for it. He turned and allowed the man to use his own momentum to stumble forward, crashing to the ground as he did so. Athos was quick to step up to him and punch him hard enough to see him stay down, and out of the fight for the time being. 

Satisfied, Athos regained his footing and looked around. He had not realised how far from the rest of the men he and his opponent had ended up. He looked back to see Porthos about to join the two cadets, the wiry men he had been fighting now sitting on the floor, one holding his head, the other nursing his arm.

Athos took a step towards them. The shock of being grabbed bodily from behind was quickly replaced by the shock and realisation of who had grabbed him. As he was about to shout out, a sharp blow to the side of the head had him seeing a flash of light, before he saw nothing at all.

MMMM

D’Artagnan was secretly enjoying the fight, he had managed to sneak a few glances at his lover. Aramis was fighting with grace and poise. D’Artagnan had not seen the man looking as calm and focused as he was now since before his incarceration in the Chatelet. Despite the horrible things that had been going on in the last few days and despite the near miss Aramis had suffered the man seemed to be back to his normal self. He was no longer edgy, no longer constantly on the lookout. He was observant, as a Musketeer should be but he was not cowed or fearful. Aramis was...Aramis again. D’Artagnan found himself smiling a little.

They had both fired their weapons, deliberately wide of their marks, to try and deter the attackers, but to no avail. With no time to reload they were now dealing with the men in front of them steel on steel.

The squat man in front of him seemed a little confused by d’Artagnan’s apparent enjoyment of the fight. D’Artagnan took advantage of the confusion, to punch the man in the jaw. Aramis got the better of his opponent at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. D’Artagnan refocused on Duval who was coping well against a lad a little younger than him.

When Aramis’ grin faded from his face, d’Artagnan turned to see what had caught his lover's eye. A thick-set, big, broad man had grabbed Athos from behind. The swordsman’s shocked expression had quickly turned to one of terror before he had been struck on the side of the head and slumped unconscious.

As one they both rushed forward, only to be met by another angry Parisian blocking their path. Aramis raised his sword.

‘Go, I’ll deal with this,’ shouted Aramis. 

D’Artagnan did not need telling twice.

MMMM

D’Artagnan was delayed by a couple of younger men who thought they could see off a fully trained soldier with a couple of stout sticks. D’Artagnan made short work of rendering both men unable to fight. But the delay could have proven costly for Athos who d’Artagnan had briefly seen being dragged further away along a dark alleyway.

The man, who was as each of his surviving victims had described, had easily dragged Athos away. Athos was a fit, fully grown man, it was no easy task to carry a fully grown man with ease. Porthos could just about do it, but not for any great distance without needing to rest. This giant of a man clearly had no such issue. The bruising that had covered Aramis’ body after his attack made sense now. Porthos had remarked on the man being big and d’Artagnan agreed. 

Wearing drab dark clothing the big man would not have stood out amongst the people going about their business, only his height and bulk would have drawn attention, but if he kept to the shadows he would have gone unnoticed. And there were plenty of shadows in Paris. 

As d’Artagnan tore along the alleyway, his sword in hand he was shocked at the sight that greeted him. Had he been mere seconds later he would have been too late to prevent Athos from being the rapists latest victim. The man had pushed his friend over a crate. Unconscious, Athos could not put up any resistance. Unlike Aramis, who had been able to fight back, probably earning him the beating he received; Athos was a compliant victim. The man had pushed Athos’ breeches and underclothes down to his knees and was poised to thrust into him.

D’Artagnan yelled at the man. The man turned simultaneously buttoning his breeches and grabbing his discarded sword. 

Struggling to contain the anger within him d’Artagnan steeled himself for the fight he was about to have with the man. He wished he had been able to reload his gun, but there had been no time. D’Artagnan hoped the man was not skilled with the sword. He was already fatigued from the fight with the locals and he could not afford to let this man win against him. 

The anger that bubbled within d’Artagnan was turned into energy. This fight was for Aramis, for Athos and for the other innocent men who had not been as lucky as his lover and his friend. 

The man swung his sword, the stroke brutal and bruising. D’Artagnan was determined, this man was going to pay. Pay for that he had done and what he had been about to do. 

D’Artagnan had to use all his skills, he danced away from thrusts of the man’s sword; stepped back from parrying strikes. He jumped over low swings and ducked high slices. D’Artagnan gave as good as he got. D’Artagnan gave better than he got. His swordwork was superior, his footwork unmatched, the vile man he fought was panting and losing. D’Artagnan had already passed up a couple of opportunities to kill the man, he wanted the man worn down, defeated and in custody. The man needed to be brought to justice, the man needed to be punished properly for his crimes. 

Gradually the man slowed until d’Artagnan was able to smack the flat of his blade across his face sending him to the ground, stunned. Quickly d’Artagnan got down on one knee and punched the man twice in the head. The man ceased any attempt to move. D’Artagnan roughly pulled the man’s belt from him and bound his arms behind his back.

Panting, d’Artagnan sat back on his heels and nodded to himself. The man who had brought so much misery was captured.

MMMM

Aramis rushed after d’Artagnan, ignoring the complaints from the two younger men that his lover had dealt with as he passed. He turned into the alleyway. D’Artagnan had engaged the rapist in a sword fight and was winning. Aramis did not feel the need to assist his lover, d’Artagnan did not need his help. 

Now that Aramis could clearly see the man he realised he did know him. A hazy memory of his time incarcerated in the Chatelet sprang to the front of his mind. Aramis recognised the scar on the man's face. The murderer was one of the men who had been responsible for his interrogation. 

Aramis did not have time to dwell on the revelation. Athos was in need. The swordsman was clearly unconscious. He certainly would not have remained in the position he was in otherwise. Athos had been left exposed and vulnerable, sprawled across a crate. Aramis reached his friend and lay his hand on his back. The steady rise and fall told Aramis that Athos was at least still alive. He went about tidying Athos’ clothes, pulling his underclothes and breeches back up before gently easing him off the crate to lie on the floor. Athos did not stir, a bruise blossoming across his face. 

The clash of swords stopped, Aramis watched as his lover punched the rapist a couple of times before binding his hands. The rapist, now that he was caught and restrained, did not look as fearsome anymore. 

Aramis returned his attention to Athos, he ran his hands over the unconscious man’s head, limbs and body, finding no other injuries he sighed with relief. His friend had been very lucky. It appeared that d’Artagnan had distracted the rapist just in time. He remembered the look of terror on his friends face before he had been rendered unconscious. Aramis hoped Athos would have no memory of that moment when he awoke. 

He looked back towards d’Artagnan who was still panting after his fight with the rapist. 

‘Are you alright?’ asked Aramis.

D’Artagnan glanced back, ‘yes. Athos?’

‘Knock to the head, I cannot find any other injuries. He’s lucky.’

D’Artagnan nodded then smiled with determination as he got to his feet, ‘we got the bastard.’

‘Yes, we did.’

D’Artagnan looked back at the man lying in front of him as he began to come around, he nudged him with his foot. 

‘You, are not going to hurt anyone else,’ said d’Artagnan, unable to hide the derision in his voice, ‘you are going to get what you deserve.’

Aramis found himself thinking about the moment when he had been in the Chatelet; when he had been dragged out into the yard and dumped on the ground in front of the breaking wheel. The moment he knew, or at least thought he knew, he was going to die. He remembered watching as Simon Berger was brought out and broken. Bones cracking and splintering. The confused man had screamed before going silent, before dying. 

D’Artagnan could have easily killed the rapist and that would have been the end of it. They would have celebrated, Athos would have recovered and they would have moved on.

Instead, the man would be taken to the Chatelet, there would be a shame of a trial, he would be found guilty and then he would be sentenced to die. Probably sentenced to die in a horrific manner. 

Aramis did not want that. 

He did not want to know that someone, anyone, was going to suffer more than was necessary. When Aramis had been in the Chatelet he had endured hours of interrogation and torture. 

Aramis knew the man lying at his lover’s feet deserved to die. But did he deserve to die suffering for hours, screaming in pain? Did they have the right to cause the man to be hurt? If they did, they were sinking to the rapists level. 

Aramis could not allow that.

He had not even realised what he was doing, he had taken his spent gun and methodically reloaded and primed the weapon. He unconsciously double checked that Athos was still breathing steadily. He rose from his knelt position and walked across to his lover and the man who had raped and murdered several innocent men.

‘Why did you do it?’ he asked with a calm he did not know he could manage.

The big man stared up at him. D’Artagnan took a couple of steps away,

‘What are you doing?’ asked the younger man looking at Aramis and the gun which was being held loosely in Aramis’ hand. 

Aramis ignored d’Artagnan.

‘Tell me why you felt the need to hurt those men? To hurt my friend, to hurt me?’

‘You all deserved it,’ said the man, his voice gruff.

‘Why?’

Aramis raised the gun, aiming roughly in the direction of the rapist.

‘Aramis, what are you doing?’ asked d’Artagnan again, a hint of alarm in his voice, ‘we’ve got him, we’ve arrested him. It’s over.’

‘Why did you attack those innocent men?’

The man continued to stare at Aramis.

‘Tell me!’ Aramis was struggling to contain his anger at the man.

‘Because you deserved it. You’re all privileged. You’ve all got a better life than I was allowed. I wanted to work, to do my bit for my country, but no one would have me. The only place I could get work was in that stinking prison...dealing with whores like you.’

‘So because you could not find employment you attacked innocent men?’

‘Yes. You had what I did not.’

‘Aramis, put the gun down.’

‘You know what will happen to you now. You know what they will do to you. I’ve been there and I do not want it to happen to anyone else,’ Aramis paused, aiming the gun at the man’s head, ‘you are the lucky one. I am going to spare you the suffering that could be inflicted upon you. That you know would be inflicted on you.’

Aramis pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will probably go up a little earlier tomorrow (UK time) as I am not working this weekend. Woo hoo!


	6. Reconciliation

Aramis stared at the man. The man had been responsible for several rapes and potentially two murders. The man had nearly raped him, nearly raped Athos. The man deserved to die. And Aramis had dealt with him. He had ended the man. 

Aramis wondered if he had done the right thing. He knew the man deserved to die. But was it really up to him to carry out the sentence? Had he just made a mistake?

Aramis was conflicted. The man had murdered people and he was partly responsible for the interrogations he had received in the Chatelet. Had Aramis let that cloud his judgement? No. That was not what he had done. He had spared the man the suffering he would have received. 

Thoughts whirled around in Aramis’ head. The smoke from his gun had barely dissipated as he realised what he had done. Was he now as bad as the rapist and murderer?

Aramis was confused. 

MMMM 

D’Artagnan could not believe what Aramis had done. He had calmly shot the rapist. His lover lowered the gun and stared at the now dead man lying on the ground. His breathing quickening as the realisation of what he had just done hit him.

‘Aramis?’

‘I...I didn’t want him to...be hurt...by them,’ said Aramis slowly, his breaths now shaky.

D’Artagnan glanced back along the alleyway. Duval was watching them. How much had he seen? Aramis had effectively executed the man now lying dead at his feet.

Duval walked forward slowly, he passed Aramis and knelt by the rapist, he quickly undid the belt around his wrists releasing him. As he stood back up he spoke calmly and with an unexpected authority.

‘Aramis had no choice, the man was coming towards him with his sword,’ he glanced at d’Artagnan, ‘you were busy with Athos, you didn’t see what happened. Aramis had no choice but to shoot the man.’

D’Artagnan nodded slowly and looked at Aramis who had managed to focus on Duval.

‘Thank you,’ he said simply, ‘I didn’t want him to be sent there...to the Chatelet. I know that’s wrong, but...I…’

‘See to Athos,’ said Duval nodding toward the still unconscious man.

D’Artagnan caught Aramis’ arm and turned him away from the body of the rapist, gently taking his gun from his hand as he did so. He slipped the weapon back in its place on Aramis’ belt and led his lover to their friend. 

Duval turned back to the body, he replaced the dead man's belt and began searching through his pockets.

D’Artagnan encouraged Aramis to kneel beside Athos. Aramis seemed to regain his composure a little and started to check on his still unconscious friend.

The sounds of the affray in the market had died down. They could hear a few people approaching. Porthos appeared, leading a few of the other men. 

‘We heard a gunshot…’ Porthos’ voice trailed off as he saw the body on the ground and Athos with bruising to his face lying between Aramis and d’Artagnan.

‘He overpowered Athos, we got here just in time. Aramis shot him, he had no choice,’ said d’Artagnan, trying not to sound as though he had rehearsed the words.

Porthos nodded, a slight look of disbelief in his eyes. D’Artagnan looked at Porthos, hoping the man would not want further explanations, at least not yet. He would tell Porthos what had happened, but not now, not in front of the other men. 

Without another word about the rapist or how he had been killed, Porthos began directing the men to remove the body and organise a cart or carriage to get Athos back to the garrison.

D’Artagnan managed to say a quiet thank you to Porthos who nodded and continued as if the exchange had not happened. 

D’Artagnan wondered if Aramis really knew what he had done. His lover had quietly helped get Athos onto a commandeered cart and climbed up beside him. Aramis had not looked at him or Duval again.

‘I won’t say anything,’ said Duval quietly to d’Artagnan, ‘Aramis talked to me a bit about what happened to him in the Chatelet. I’m afraid I was rather naive about all that had gone on, but from what he told me it was awful. I can fully understand what he did just now. He doesn’t want anyone else to go through the same thing, even if the rest of us might think they deserve it.’

‘Thank you, Luc,’ replied d’Artagnan with a smile, ‘he’s been through a lot, I think I keep forgetting he’s perhaps still not as recovered as he is making out.’

MMMM

_Two hours later... ___

__Porthos lay his hand gently on Athos chest as the man began to stir. Athos moaned before becoming still again for a few seconds._ _

__His eyes flew open, he pushed at Porthos, clear panic etched on his face._ _

__‘Athos, easy, it’s me…’_ _

__Athos was breathing fast, his arms flailed for a few more seconds, he tried to scramble away._ _

__When he focused on Porthos he stared at him for a few seconds. Porthos could almost read all the unspoken questions that Athos must have had._ _

__‘Yes it was the rapist, but no you were not. Aramis and d’Artagnan got to you in time. It was close, but they got to you in time. The bastard is dead, Aramis shot him.’_ _

__Athos glanced around the room, his breathing gradually settling down._ _

__‘Where…’_ _

__‘D’Artagnan took Aramis back to his rooms...there’s more to it but I don’t know what yet.’_ _

__Athos looked at Porthos with confusion._ _

__‘Aramis seemed a little...off, he looked after you and conducted himself normally, but, I don’t know, there was definitely something wrong. I thought it best not to interfere. Once we had got you settled Treville sent them both away. He could tell there was something wrong as well. We’ll find out, I’m sure. I think Aramis just needed a little time.’_ _

__Athos nodded, ‘the man, the rapist, do we know who he was?’_ _

__‘D’Artagnan said that the man had said he had attacked people because he could not get a position other than working in the Chatelet. He was one of the men who interrogated Aramis. We think he might have tried to become a soldier and something had happened and he was angry about that and decided to take it out on anyone who had a job involving serving the King or France.’_ _

__Athos looked off into the distance for a few moments, ‘I can honestly say that when he grabbed me and I realised who it was, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so scared.’_ _

__Porthos reached out and squeezed Athos’ arm, ‘I’m not surprised.’_ _

__‘This is going to sound very pathetic,’ said Athos after a few seconds, ‘but are you able to stay, here, for a while...I don’t think I want to be alone...odd for me I know, but…’_ _

__Porthos nodded, ‘I understand, and I don’t need to go anywhere.’_ _

__Porthos watched as Athos settled himself back on the bed, the shock of what had happened still in his friend's eyes. He knew Athos would try to suppress what had almost happened to him, but he would remain available should his friend need to talk._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Aramis collapsed back onto the bed, his breathing fast, but a very contented look on his face. D’Artagnan could not help a smile, despite all that had happened over the last few months. As he cleaned them both up he wondered if Aramis felt the same as he did. That they had finally found themselves again._ _

__After Treville had dismissed them both, or rather ordered them to leave, they had returned to Aramis’ rooms. Aramis had still been a little shaken by what he had done, d’Artagnan had sat him down and told him it was alright. D’Artagnan understood, despite the vile man being a rapist and murderer, Aramis could not stand by and watch him suffer a horrific death._ _

__In an awful way, the rapist had done them both a favour when he had attacked Aramis. The Red Guard had backed off completely, they were not watching Aramis’ every move. And although they would, obviously, have to continue to be very careful, their lives could return to some normality._ _

__Knowing that the man was one of his interrogators had shocked Aramis when the knowledge had sunk in. D’Artagnan had been worried for a while but Aramis had not become too wound up about the revelation._ _

__Instead, Aramis had slowly come to terms with the fact that he was relatively safe again._ _

__D’Artagnan had watched the realisation dawn on his lovers face as he had been pouring them a glass of wine each. Aramis had taken the bottle from him, placed it carefully on the table before grabbing him firmly and kissing him. D’Artagnan had kissed back. The next few minutes had been a flurry of undressing and touching._ _

__Now, afterwards, d’Artagnan knew that Aramis was back to his normal confident self. As normal as he could be. The scars and memories would fade, but they would not disappear completely. D’Artagnan knew that his lover would continue to suffer but it would not be to the same extent._ _

__Aramis caught d’Artagnan’s arm and pulled him down on to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs they lay together._ _

__‘I’m sorry I called you possessive,’ said d’Artagnan after smoothing his lover's wayward hair a little._ _

__‘I’m sorry I am possessive,’ replied Aramis with a slight smile, ‘you know I was just trying to protect you...but you’re right, I don’t own you...although I sometimes wish I did.’_ _

__D’Artagnan gave his lover a slight shove in mock annoyance._ _

__‘We need to thank Luc Duval properly,’ continued Aramis, ‘I’m not sure what I would have done; how I would have explained what I did.’_ _

__D’Artagnan nodded, the young man had dealt with the aftermath of Aramis’ actions quickly and without fuss. D’Artagnan had been so shocked at Aramis’ actions he could not think what to do._ _

__‘We need to tell Porthos and Athos what you did,’ d’Artagnan said quietly._ _

__When Aramis did not respond d’Artagnan shifted slightly so that he could look at his lover. Aramis looked a little worried._ _

__‘They’ll understand, they might not agree, but they’ll understand. They saw Simon being killed as well remember, they’ll know why you did it.’_ _

__Satisfied, Aramis nodded._ _

__‘Thank you...for waiting. I'm sorry it took me so long…’_ _

__‘You're welcome. And I would have waited forever.’_ _

__The End_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments. I slightly rewrote the last two chapters due to them as I had not really come up with a motive for the attacks originally and I had not planned on the rapist being someone Aramis knew. I had to slightly shoehorn that in. My apologies for being a bit lazy with my writing there.  
> I have a short story written, a sort of addendum to this one, that I will put up in the next day or two, it will deal with Athos’ near miss a little more.  
> And I am working on another story for after that, a bit more light-hearted, but there will still be some hurt/comfort and angst because...why not?!


End file.
